America's Fight With HunnySenpai
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: America is in Japan, meeting with him, when he's walking through Tokyo, and bumps into a group of teens, making one fall into a mud puddle. Hunny gets mad because Usa-chan gets muddy. He attacks America. Who is the better fighter AmeriPan.
1. America And HunnySenpai Fight

**I do not own Hetalia-Axis Power, or Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

America was walking through Tokyo, enjoying all that was around him. He and Japan had just finished a meeting, and he wanted to see the sights, but Japan was tired, and went home to bed, so America had to go by himself. America was walking toward a group of teens, all boys except one. America looked to his right, and didn't see the teen come up on him. He accidently bumped into the really tall one, and knocked the kid on his back off and into a mud puddle. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. Are you okay kid?" He asked the boy, trying to help him up.

The blond boy just shoved America's hand aside, gettign up on his own. The boy then looked on the ground, frowning. America followed his eyes. In the mud puddle that the kid was in, he saw a small pink stuffed bunny, covered in mud. "You got Usa-Chan dirty." The kid said.  
>America knew he was no kid just by being near him. "Hey I'm really sorry. Let me give you my number, and you can send me the drycleaning bill." America pulled out a card, and tried to give it to the short teen, but the teen just stood there.<p>

"Don't do it Mitsukuni." The really tall teen America had bumped into, told the shorter. The rest of the group all seamed kind of scared looking at Hunny.

Hunny lifted his head, and gave America a death glare. Before America knew what was happening, the kid was coming at him. If not for all his years of military, and martial art training, America wouldn't have been able to dodge the kid like he did. America jumped out of the way just before Hunny's fist made contact. Everyone of the group, including Hunny, stared wided eyed at the American. Hunny quickly snapped out of it, and charged at America again. America dodged the attack again, but Hunny kept coming at him. America easily dodge every blow the small teen threw at him. America didn't want to hit the teen, but he soon figured he had no choice. America started fighting back, and was amazed at how well trained the blond kid was.

"Hunny-Senpai stop. You're going to hurt him." America heard the only girl say. She was dressed as a boy, but America knew she was a girl.

"Don't worry so much miss. I can handle myself." America said, jumping up when Hunny tried to kick his legs out from under him. America threw some punchs of his own, all of which Hunny countered. America was going easy on him, not wanted to hurt the human.

"Did he just call Haruhi a girl?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes." Both Hikaru and Kauru said at the same time.

"I wonder how he knew." Haruhi said.

Kyoya said nothing, but wondered the same as the others. "I wonder how he's fighting at a even level as Hunny-Senpai." Kyoya said instead, making everyone else wonder the same thing.

America was enjoying his little workout, but was getting tired of it. After a few minutes of this, America dicided to end it. Holding back a lot of his strength, America kicked Hunny across his back, knocking the teen to the ground. Everyone gasped. "Don't get up kid, I don't want to have to really hurt you. I am a better fighter than you. I have been fighting longer. Trust me. If I have to hurt you, I will." America warned. "Now take this card, and call my secretary, and send me the drycleaning bill for your friend." America put the card in front of Hunny, who was still on the ground, but had sat up.

Hunny knew he was beat. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"Like I said, I've been fighting longer than you have. I also know more styles on fighting, you can only dream of. You really need to control you anger. I said I was sorry man." America said.

"What is your name?" Kyoya asked the foreigner.

"Alfred F. Jones." America said. "What is all of your names?" He asked.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori. This is Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, called Hunny, and Takashi Morinozuka, called Mori." Kyoya said, pointing to all his friends.

"Cool, but why is Haruhi dressed as a boy?" America asked.

"People at our school think she's a boy." Tamaki said. "We are all from Ouran Academy. We are the Ouran Highschool Host Club." America wasn't really impressed by the rose Tamaki managed to pull out of thin air, he had seen France do it a zillion times.

America thought of something. "I know who you are now. A friend of mine talkes highly of you and your families, well except you Haruhi. My friends also talkes highly of Ouran Academy. It's a school for the encredably rich, and elite, and Haruki here, who got a scholarship. Am I correct?" America dicided to sound like the rich person he was, ever so slightly.

"That is correct." Hikaru said.

"How do you know..." Kaoru started.

"So much about it?" Hikaru finished.

"A friend of mine in very familier with a lot of the things in Japan. He's been here a long time." America made it sound vage for a reason. He gave enough info as to explain what he ment, but not give anything too important away. "Speak of the devil." America whispered, hearing huffing coming from behind him. He didn't need to look to know it was Japan. "Hello Kiku." He said.

Japan noticed the humans. "Alfred-San, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Kiku. I was just talking to these nice young people. They're from the Ouran Academy you like to talk about. They're also from some of the families you were talking about. This is Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. You do remember telling me about them, don't you?" America asked. "This is my friend, Kiku Honda." America told the teens.

"Yes, but why is Haninozuka-San on the ground?" Japan asked.

"I kicked him." America said, like it was nothing.

"Why would you do that?" Japan asked.

"He came at me, and I was getting tired of dodging his attacks." America said.

"It's true Honda-San. Hunny-Senpai attacked Jones-San first. He's not very good at controlling his anger when his stuffed bunny is involved. Jones-San accidently bumped into Mori-Senpai, and Hunny-Senpai was on his back. Hunny-Senpai fell off Mori-Senpai's back, and his stuffed bunny, Usa-Chan, fell in the mud. Jones-San said he was sorry, but Hunny-Senpai didn't listen at frist." Haruhi said.

Japan looked at the teen strangely. "Why are you dressed as a boy?" He asked, not understanding why a beautiful girl would pretend to be a boy.

"Is it really that obvious?" She asked. "No one at school notices. Jones-San saw through me as well."

"We're more observant than most. Me notice small things like that. It's not obvious at all." Japan said.

"Yeah, we notice things for a living, yoy could say. I must go now though. I am tired." Ameirca said, then knelt down to Hunny. "If you need help controlling your anger, call the number on the back. I'll be happy to help when I can. Good bye everyone. Kiku are you going to go home now as well?" America asked, smilling so big, the teens thought his face would split right in two.

"Yes Alfred-San." Japan said, then he too turned to the teens. "It was nice meeting you. Sorry for any trouble that was caused." He said, bowing slightly, then following the American as he walked off.

"What a strange pair." Haruhi said.

"Kiku Honda? That name sounds familier." Kyoya said. Everyone just looked at him. "I don't know where I've heard it before though. Maybe my dad said it before. Could be some one else though." Kyoya shrugged.

Hunny stood up, picked up his bunny, and picked up the card the American had given him. On the front was the name 'Tammy Mires' and it had a number. He had said it was his secretary's number. On the back though, was a handwriten number, with the name 'Alfred F. Jones' and the words, conrtol you anger, call me if you can't. Hunny climbed up Mori's back again, and they all went home. Tamaki was thinking about nothing really, as was Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori. Haruhi was thinking about the two men knowing she was a girl, even though she looked like a boy. Kyoya was thinking about where he had heard the name Kiku Honda before, and wondering if he should ask hisdad about it. And Hunny was thinking about what the man said to him.

"By the way Hunny-Senpai," Tamaki started. "What did the American man say to you anyway?"  
>"Nothing." Hunny said, and no one asked again, knowign Hunny didn't want to talk about it.<p>

**I got bored, and hoped this would help with my slump. I hope you like it. R&R, and tell me if I should do another chapter.**


	2. America Teaches HunnySenpai Meditation

America picked up his phone after it started to ring. He didn't recognise the number. "Hello." He said in a chearful voice.

"Hello Jones-San." He heard Hunny say in Japanese.

"Oh, hey Hunny. I'm so glad you called." America said again in Japanese.

"I was thinking about what you said, and you were right. I really should control my temper better. But I was also wondering how you could help me." Hunny said.

"I can meet you somewhere, and teach you to control it." America said.

"Where can you meet me?" Hunny asked.

"Wherever you want." America said chearfuly.

"Can you meet me at Ouran Academy?" Hunny asked. He seemed kind of afraid to be asking in the first place.

"Of course. May I bring a friend? The one you met with me the other day." America asked.

"Okay." Hunny said. "Can you come tomorrow?" Hunny asked.

"Sure. I'm still in Japan." America hung up after that, and turned to Japan. "You would like to go with me, right?" He asked. "You always wanted to see me be serious."

"Yes I would like to go. I haven't been to Ouran Academy for a while, and I would like to see it again." Japan said, then added, when America gave him a look. "And I would like to see you serious, other than when we do it." Japan blushed.

"Would you like to do it now?" Japan's blush deepened, but gave in to the American.

Kyoya had asked his father about anyone by the name Kiku Honda. His father said he had heard of someone by that name, and pulled up a picture of him. It was the Japanese man from before. He was next to Japanese leaders. "No one really knows what he does, but I think he's a consult or something. I have never met him before, but I was told he is a very stoic man. Why do you ask?" His father asked.

"I met him earlier today. A friend of his, and a friend of mine got into a fight. No harm was done, and the man forgave my friend." Kyoya said, then looked another picture on the desk. It was one of Kiku and Alfred. "Who is he?" He asked his father.

"Alfred F. Jones. He's an American consult. He's good friends with Kiku Honda. Did you see him too Kyoya?"

"Yes sir. He was the one my friend attacked. He's a really nice guy. He even payed to have something cleaned for my friend." Kyoya left his father's office, and wondered why someone as imporant as these people were not surounded by guards.

The next day America and Japan went to Ouran Academy. They found the host club in one of the gardens. They were entertaining guests at the time, but it appeared to about time for them to end it. They were wearing suites, and making girls swoon. Even Haruhi was acting a lot like a boy, and all the girls seemed to believe she was one.

Hunny spotted America and Japan standing just out of earshot, not wanting to envade on the girls. He waved them over, and the two men walked over. "Hello Jones-San. Hello Hinda-San." He said.

"Hello Hunny." America said.

"Who's your friends Hunny?" One of the many girls asked.

"This is Alfred F. Jones, and Kiku Honda." Hunnny said. "They're here to help me with something."

"Hello ladies. It's nice to meet you all." America mustered up as much charm as he could in just those two sentences. Girls swooned, and Japan glared at America. "Don't worry Kiku. You are the only one for me." America whispered into Japan's ear. Japan was shocked he managed to keep the blush off his face.

"It is very nice you meet you." Japan said. The girls seemed quiet taken by the men.

"We will wait over there." America said, pulling Japan with him.

After all the girls left, America and Japan walked up to the teens. "Are you ready Hunny?" America asked.

"Yes Jones-San." Hunny said.

"You can call me Alfred. I'm American, I don't do the honorific thing." America said.

"Okay Alfred." Hunny said. "What do you want me to do?" He then asked.

"Sit on the ground." America said, instantly becoming serious, making Japan's eyes to widen. America talked Hunny through some breathing exercises, and started him on some meditation.

"Why so shocked Honda-Sama?" Kyoya said. He had ment to sneak up on the man, but Japan showd no surprise by the boy appearing by his side.

"It's a rare thing to see Alfred-San this serious. He is always happy-go-lucky."Japan said.

"I do have a question for you Honda-Sama." Kyoya said. Japan nodded. "Why aren't you and Alfred surounded by guards? You are both very important people. If people against the goverment knew who you were, they would try and kill you two."

"You are your father's son. I expect no less from an Ootori." Japan said.

"I'm kind of surprised you hadn't called us to ask this." Kyoya jumped slightly by the sound of Alfred's voice behind him. He had not even seen the man get up from beside Hunny. "Sorry." He said, walking back to Hunny. Hunny hadn't even noticed he had left, he was too busy in a deep meditation. Alfred soon joined him.

"What are you?" Kyoya caught himself whispering.

"Believe me Kyoya Ootori, you don't want to know." Japan said, startling Kyoya. "Alfred-San, it is time for you to go. You're plane leaves soon. You don't want to keep the President waiting, and I have to talk to my boss as well. I'm sure they both want to know about the statis of our friendship."

"You're right Kiku. Coming." America said. He talked to Hunny for a little while first.

"You never answered my question Honda-Sama." Kyoya said.

"We don't need body guards. We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves, as you saw with Hunny the other day. A hero doesn't need a body guard." America was back to himself now.

"He is right. We don't need them." Japan and America left before anyone could say anymore.

"If you ever want to spar Hunny, call me. I would love to have a fair right with you, and maybe teach you a few things." America called over his shoulder. Hunny yelled okay, and waved them off.

**Review please.**


	3. America and HunnySenpai Spar

**I don't own Hetalia or Ouran.**

America was sitting in his office, actually doing the paper work on it. He had been at it for a few hours, and was almost done. He was signing the last document when his cellphone rang. He looked at the ID, and screwed up his face in confusion. That was a number he hadn't seen in months. He opened the phone. "Moshi Moshi." He said.

"Moshi Moshi Alfred-San." Hunny said from the other end. "I called to ask you when you would be in Japan next. I wanted to set up that spar."

"That sounds great. I'd love to spar with you. I'll be in Japan in about a week. I'll meet you in front of the school in one week, at noon." America said.

"Cool. I will meet you there." Hunny huning up the phone, and America got to back to work on his paper work. He groaned when his boss brought in more paper work for him to do when he was just about done.

A week later America was standing in front of the school with a few extra people. France, England, Russia, China, Canada, Italy, Romano, Spain, Germany, Prussia, and Japan were standing with him. He hadn't invited them, but he had a meeting with them before he came to meet Hunny, and they decided to come too. Prussia, and Romano were there because they are both part of another. Spain was there because he had followed Romano like a lost dog.

Romano was currently glaring at Spain, who was fawning over him and talking about the tomatoes both men loved so much. Prussia was talking about how awesome he was. Italy was asking Germany for pasta. Germany looked like he was fighting off the headache he was getting from his brother and his lover. Japan was standing there quietly, blushing because America was taking advantage of the situation, and whispering things into his ear. France was trying to grope England, saying how beautiful he was. England was batting him away, but secretly enjoying it. Russia was trying to get China to become one with him. China was blushing, but batting him away, saying 'no', but meaning 'not now'. Canada was just standing there, smiling, as invisible as ever. His bear was in his hand, and ever so often it would ask him who he was. Canada would answer like always, and then call the bear by the wrong name, causing the bear to get as annoyed an Canada

A limo rolled up not long after they got there, and Hunny and Mori got out of it. "Hey Alfred-San." Hunny called over England, who was shouting at France about personal space, while France laughed his strange laugh.

America waved to Hunny, and walked over to him. "Hey Hunny. Sorry about all this." He said, sweeping his hadn toward the others. "I was at a meeting before I came here, and they followed me."

"That's okay. My friends are waiting at my house. They wanted to see you again. I think Kyoya wanted to pick Honda-San's brain anyway." Hunny said. He was standing next to Mori, instead of on his shoulders.

"I'll introduce you to them when we get there so I only have to do it once." America told the small teen as they all got into the limo.

When they got to Hunny's house, everyone exited the limo, and went inside a dojo that was in the yard. All the other members of the host club, including an angry Haruhi, were already there. Haruhi was angry because she would rather be home preparing to go to the store, not that it matter since they were going to feed her, and her father wasn't going to be home. Everyone seemed surprised that America didn't come in alone. "Okay guys. Gather 'round for introductions." Hunny said.

America stepped up. "Hey guys." He said. "You all already know Kiku Honda. And these people are people I work with. This is Ivan Braginski, a Russian consultant. Arthur Kirkland, an British consultant, and my brother. Yao Wang, a Chinese consultant. Francis Bonnefoy, a French consultant. Ludwig and Gilbert Weillschmidt, German and Prussian consultants. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a consultant for Spain. Feliciano, and Lovino Vargas, consultants for Northern, and Southern Italy." America said.

"What about him?" Haruhi asked. Everyone turned to see a shocked Canada. "He's...he's...who is he again?" America asked himself. Haruhi deadpanned, and Canada huffed. "Oh that's right. He's Mattew Williams. He's a consultant for Canada, and my twin brother." America said.

"You forgot your own brother?" Haruhi asked, shocked.

"It's alright ma'am. No one notices me, not even Alfred. I'm usually invisible to everyone. I once had Ivan sit on me during a meeting. He sat on me the whole time." Canada laughed. He sometimes enjoyed being invisible.

"That's kind of bad." Tamaki said.

"Yes. How are you a Candian consultant if no one notices you?" Kyoya asked.

"People notice me when it counts. No one really notices Canada anyway." Canada said.

"What is that thing in your arms?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked Canada at the same time.

"This is my pet polar bear." Canada said.

"Okay now. Let me introduce you to the Ouran Highschool Host Club. This is Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka." America said.

There was a loud noise, and evil laughter. Some kind of stage thing started to rise from the floor witha red headed girl on it. "Where does she get these things?" Haruhi asked herself.

"Don't forget me. I'm Renge Houshakuji, the Host Club's female manager." Renge said, getting off the stage thing as it vanishes into the floor as if it was never there.

"A female manager, and a female host that pretends to be a boy. You are so very strange." England said.

"Yes we are oh so very strange. But that is a good thing to us. The girls like it." Tamaki said, flashing his best smile and making a rose appear out of nowhere.

"Ve~ So Francis isn't the only one who can do that do that Ludwig?" Itlay asked the German in awe. He had thought that France was the only one that could magically pull a rose out of thin air.

"Honhonhonhonhon. It is good to see someone as charming as myself." France said, also pulling a rose out of thin air.

"The strange thing is, Tamaki is half French." Hikaru said.

"Maybe it's a French thing then." Kaoru agreed.

"Hey Hunny. Let's let them talk and let's go spar." America said.

"Okay Alfred-San. Who should Takashi talk to?" Hunny asked.

"If he doesn't want to talk at all, he should spend time with Ludwig. He's the strong silent type as well. If he does talk, it is usually about fighting of some sort, or he's trying to convince Feliciano to calm down." America laughed.

After that, Hunny led America to another part of the dojo, where the others could still see them, but wouldn't get hurt. The two bowed to each other, and Hunny was the first to make a move. He threw himself at America, and went to kick him. America dodged the kid with ease, and countered with one of his own. his kick landed in Hunny's stomach, slowing the teen down, but not stopping. They went on like with for about an hour. Everyone had stopped talking then, and was watching the fight play out. Hunny was better than the nations had thought. They had heard America talking about him, and had even heard Japan talking about him, but didn't think he could really hold his own against America. America was holding back some, but only so he wouldn't kill the kid by mistake. America looked to be having fun, but they also saw that Hunny was slowing down. The teen was starting to tire out, and America took note of this. He pretended to be tiring out too, but only a little. The humans still thought he was one too. With one final kick, America took Hunny down, much like the first time they had fought.

Hunny went down, but sat up. "That was awesome." He said.

"That was a good fight." Everyone turned to see Hunny's father standing in doorway. He had seen most of the fight, and was proud of how well his son had done. He noticed that the older man was a much more experienced fighter, and Hunny's dad also saw that the American was holding back, and wondered why.

"Thanks sir. It was fun. I hope to do it again some day, but we have to go now. It was nice to see you again Hunny. All of you too." America said.

America and the others left after that, but Hunny's dad stopped America before he was gone. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Alfred F. Jones." America said.

"Why were you holding back while fighting my son?" He asked.

"I didn't want to kill him. I'm a lot stronger than I look, and I'm a lot stronger than Hunny. Good bye." America left.

After that, America and Hunny spared a few more times, and Kyoya was intent on figuring out just what they really were.

**Finally, I am done. Took me long enough, didn't it? I'm sorry it took so long to do this chapter. I had writers block. I wasn't going to post anything right now because my great uncle died, but I had to do something. I was bored, and I had pretty much finished it before he die.. I hope you like.**


	4. America and Japan Tells Them All

**I do not own Hetalia or Ouran.**

Kyoya scrolled down the screen on his computer. The pictures on the screen were of representatives of every country. Kyoya found out that Alfred and most of his friends were part of the G8. They were shown standing next to the leaders of their countries. Why was Ivan holding a long faucet pipe?

As he scrolled, Kyoya came across a link. All the link said was **'YEARS'**. Curious, Kyoya clicked on it, but the only thing that came up was a blue screen asking for a password. Why was it protected by a password. Not one to give up easily, Kyoya started typing some things. After half an hour, the blue screen left, and some more pictures popped on screen. Some were black and white, some yellowed, some just pictures of paintings, though all were pictures of the representatives from the previous page. Each standing with a leader from their country. But they leaders were always different. Kyoya came across a group of pictures with Alfred standing with the presidents. Obama, Bush, Clinton, Another Bush, Reagan, Carter, Ford, and so on and so forth. But that wasn't possible. Kyoya could tell they weren't faked or anything, but Alfred never once changed. He appeared slightly younger in the older ones, but it was still him, not a relative, but him.

Kyoya found Kiku standing with all the Japanese Emperors, all the way back to 660 BC when they were just simple ink paintings, with legendary Emperors. This was beyond impossible. These people couldn't be that old. Could they? Beside the names of the people, were the names of the country they were from. Kyoya had noticed that under the pictures were captions. Under one of pictures of Alfred it said, **'America and President Nixon'**. Why was it read like that? Why doesn't it say, '**Alfred F. Jones and President Nixon'**?

Kyoya went to his father's office to ask a favor of him. "Father, may I please use the family plane to travel to America? A friends of mine is there, and I wish to see him." He said to the man. Kyoya's father thought for a moment, but said he could. Kyoya called the jet, and told him that he was coming, and where he was heading.

A long flight later, Kyoya walked off the plane, and out of the airport. He looked around. he had forgot to call ahead and have a car waiting for him.

"Are you okay man?" Kyoya turned to see a tall blonde haired man standing next to him. He had blue eyes, and was wearing jeans, a button up dark blue shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Yes. Just a little lost." Kyoya hated to admit this, even to a stranger.

"I can help with that. Where are you heading?" The man asked.

"I'm not really sure." Kyoya answered.

"Are you here to see someone?"

"Yeah. His name is Alfred F. Jones. He works for the government here." Kyoya said, unsure as to why he was telling this man this.

"Alfred F. Jones huh? I know where he is right now. He's at the white house."

"I can't see him if he's there." Kyoya said.

"I can get you in. I'm DC by the way." DC said.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori." Kyoya said. "How can you get me in to see Alfred?" He asked the man

"I'm his son." DC said, then everything went black for Kyoya.

Kyoya woke up in a bright white room. He was laying on something soft, and he could hear people talking. "What do you want to do with him America?' Someone said. "Yeah Dad, what are we going to do. He'll be waking up soon. Do you think we can trust him?" Someone else, must have been DC, said. "I don't know Son. What do you think Kiku?" America, by the sound of the voice, asked. "I believe he won't say anything." Kiku answered. "Well, if you believe it's okay, then do what you like. It's not like I can do anything to stop you anyway." The first voice said, then there was the sound of a door shutting.

"Okay Kyoya. You can say something now." Kyoya slowly rose to a sitting position. "How is your head? That drug DC used can cause a headache." America asked the Japanese teen.

"It's okay." Kyoya answered.

"Good." America said.

"Sorry about that by the way." Kyoya looked at DC. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay. But can I ask what is going on?" Kyoya asked. His English was good, but he was having a hard time trying to understand what they had been talking about before.

"You have found out a secret we have been keeping for centuries." Kiku said. "Every country in the world has a human personification. I am Japan. Alfred is America. Ivan is Russia, Feliciano and Lovino are Italy and Romano, Ludwig is Germany, Yao is China, Arthur is England, Francis is France, Antonio is Spain, Mathew is Canada, and Gilbert is Prussia. DC here is Alfred's son. He's the personification of Washington DC. All of Amercia's states have a personifaction."

"It's a lot for a human to take in, but you're very smart. You already knew something was going on. We were going to stop you in Japan, but you left too quickly." America said. "When we checked your flight records, we saw you were coming here. Why not go to Kiku for this?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Kyoya said.

"You understand you can't tell anyone, right? You're the first to get through to the password wall in a long time. You're a good hacker." DC said.

"I was only curious." Kyoya said. "I don't give up easily."

"This we know Kyoya. I'm actually surprised you waited so long to find out. Two months is a long time to wait." America looked at the teen.

"I wanted to finish the school year first." Kyoya shrugged.

"Well then. I guess we can head back to Japan now. America is coming with us." Japan said.

"Okay." Kyoya got up to follow the people. Together they got on the plane Kyoya's family owned. America was asleep the moment they were in the air.

Japan watched him for a few minutes, then turned to Kyoya. "You do completely understand that you can not tell anyone what we are, right?" He asked. "Not even your host club."

"I understand, though I can tell you that you can trust them as much as me." Kyoya answered.

"You believe that?" Japan asked.

"Yes I do." Kyoya said.

"Good, then our decision was a good one." Japan smiled.

"What?" Kyoya asked, confused.

"We have decided to tell your friends who we were. We have the decision after you managed to crack our password. We were only mildly surprised you did it. You are a very intelligent young man from a very intelligent family. I am very proud to have such a family within my borders. I am also proud to have the familes of all you friends within my borders, Haruhi included." Japan said.

Kyoya nodded. "You were planning on telling them even though you told me not to?" He asked.

"We wanted to see if we could trust you. There have been few humans who know who we are." Japan said. "I knew you would figure it out when we first met that day America ran into your friend. We both knew. All that was confirmed the day at the school, and when we all went to Hunny-San's home."

"Really?" Kyoya was shocked. "You didn't show it."

"We are good at hiding things. We've been around for so long." Japan said. "Some longer than others. Some of us have even died, or changed so much that we can't remember what we used to be."

"Like who?" Kyoya asked.

"The Roman Empire, Germania. Both of them no longer exist. I've met The Roman Empire since he went down, but he no longer exists as a country, Italy calls him Grandpa Rome. The Holy Roman Empire as changed so much he no longer remembers who he used to be." Japan said.

"Who is he now? Do you know?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Holy Rome is now the country known as Germany, a good friends of mine, though he doesn't remember." Japan said.

"You were allies. The Axis, correct?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes. Me, Germany, and Italy. Italy really relied on Germany, still does. Not nessicarily the country, but the personification. Italy, Feliciano as you know him, and Ludwig, are together. Most of the countries are with someone. Prussia is with Hungary. Austria is with Switzerland, me and America, and many others. We never age, so we can't really be with humans. we try to stay away from them when it comes to that. It only leads to a broken heart, but us and the human." Japan explained.

"So homesexuallty is something excepted within the personifications?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah. It has been since the begining of time. There aren't that many of us, and most of us are male, so a male being with another male is not something we look down upon. For us, love is love." Japan shrugged. "Did you know that some of us have even been mistaken as the opposite gender. Prussia thought Hungary was a guy for the longest time, but then again, Hungary thought she was a guy as well. Everyone, but Hungary, used to think Italy was a girl, even put him in dresses. The only reason people stopped thinking he was a girl, was because his voice changed. I think Austria almost had a heart attack."

Kyoya laughed. "Italy could still pass as a girl if he wanted to." He said.

"Agreed." Japan laughed too.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent. Kyoya actually ended up falling asleep, something he didn't di in front of people very often. Kyoya couldn't get over the fact he trusted these men so much, especially Kiku. It was probably because he was Japan itself. The very country he live in and loved.

When they arrived in Japan, Kyoya called his parents, and then called the club members. They all arrived at Tamaki's house an hour later.

"Alfred-San, Honda-San?" Haruhi greeted them questionably.

"We came to see you." America said, smiling.

"We have something very important to tell you all. Would you mind coming with us the the American Embassy?" Japan asked. "It's a more secure place to talk."

Everyone exchanged looks, but agreed. Haruhi knew she had to choice but to agree, so she did. They all got into Tamaki's limo, and told the driver where to go. The ride was anything but quiet. Everyone was trying to get Kyoya to tell them where he had gone, but he wouldn't say a word about it.

Once at the Embassy, everyone filed into what they were told was Alfred's office. It was a large room with a large desk filled with papers. "Even here I have so much paperwork." America complained.

"What were you wanting to talk to us about?" Hunny asked.

"Kyoya has found out something about us that no one has discovered in years." America started.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked.

"Kyoya is good at figuring things out." Hikaru added.

"This is going to be hard to believe, but every nation in the world has it's own personification, a human form. I am the personification of Japan itself. Alfred in America. The people at the dojo where the human forms of the county we told you they consulted for." Japan explained.

Eveyone blinked. "Surprisingly this is not the strangest thing I've heard." Haruhi said, picking at the hem of her pink, ruffled shirt.

"Really?" America asked.

"Yeah. You spend enough time with alll these rich kids, you see a lot you didn't know about." Haruhi shrugged.

"I like her." America said, draping an arm around Japan's shoulders.

"Spending time with us can't be that bad." Tamaki said. "I thought you liked spending time with Daddy and the family." He whined.

"I never said I didn't like spending time with you Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi said. "It's just strange."

"I'm kind of surprised they haven't freaked out. They kind of seem like they expected something like this." Japan said to America.

"We all knew you weren't normal people." Kaoru started.

"No normal person could beat Hunny like you did." Hikaru finished.

"You are still our friends, right?" Mori asked.

"Of course. Just because you know about us, doesn't mean we're going to stop being friends. But you all know you can't say anything to anyone, right. That's why we brought you here, so no one would overhear us." America said.

"Do you really have to do all this paper work by yourself?" Hikaru asked, pointing to the papers.

"Yep. It won't take ask long as you think, but it's boring." America replied.

"Paper work is indeed very boring, but a necessity." Japan said.

"It sounds bad." Hunny said.

"It's not really as bad as you think." America smiled.

"There's something I want to ask. The American Civil War, how?" Kaoru asked.

"Split personalities suck. I was literally beating myself us. It got so bad that I had to stay home a lot." America replied.

"Yes. We ended up having to kick him out of meeting a lot as well." Japan added. "Each civil war in each country is different. Some don't beat themselves up, just argues with themselves."

"Wow. Why did you beat yourself up Alfred-San?" Hunny asked.

"That's just how we were. We were the South and the North. Now we are one, so it doesn't matter. Before the split, I didn't get a chance to make up my own opinion. The moment things began, I split with myself. Half of me was with the south, the other half was with the north. It really sucked." America shrugged.

"We have so many questions to asked you. Can we?" Kaoru asked.

America and Japan exchanged looks. America walked over to his desk and pressed a button. "Kara, can you please come here for a minute? It seems our guests will be here a while, so we'll need somethings." He said to the woman on the other end of the line.

"Of course Alfred. I'll be there in a moment." The woman, Kara, replied. A few minutes later, a young blonde woman walked into the room and took an order for food and drinks, left, and came back about thirty minutes later with the stuff. "Have a good stay everyone." She said to the teens with a smile, then left.

"Shall we begin then?" America asked. They spend a long time talking about the histories of America and Japan, and answering every question the teens asked as best they could.


End file.
